A Creature of Many Names
by Firefoxzoom
Summary: Rating will go up later. Harry wakes up with a creature inheritance. He has much to learn now, about both himself and his new lifestyle; not to mention his new mates. What will happen next? Surely nothing too horrible, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Epilogue (Sort of)

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable doesn't belong to me.

P.S. Sirius is alive and Voldemort was killed in the battle at the Ministry.

* * *

It was July 30th, 1996 at 11:45 p.m. in Little Whinging, Surrey in England.

A boy with unruly black hair, bright green eyes, and round spectacles lay on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive. It was just minutes before his 16th birthday.

His name was Harry James Potter. For those that don't know, (you shouldn't be reading this if you don't. Go read the books first) he lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley.

Harry lay on his bed (as stated before) and contemplated his life. He kept having nightmares of that day at the Ministry. He kept remembering when Bellatrix had shot that spell…. And how Remus had caught Sirius right before he could fall the veil. He kept remembering how Voldemort had appeared out of nowhere and possessed his body, trying to take over. He remembered how he pushed him out with the love for his family and friends. He had killed him in the process. The love had been too much for Voldemort, and he shriveled up and died.

"Fuck."

He sighed and sat up, looking at the clock. 11:53.

He took his glasses off and set them on his bedside table. He laid back down and started counting down the minutes until his birthday.

"We get out of here tomorrow, Hedwig," he murmured.

With that said, he fell asleep. It was 11:59.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable doesn't belong to me.**

 **Sorry for taking so long on updating. This is my first story and I just started college classes, so I've been a bit busy and have been trying to decide how to continue. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

As the night wore on, Harry slept fitfully, unaware of the changes coming over his body. He tossed and turned, but never woke. But he dreamed. He dreamed of his parents, Sirius, and Remus. He dreamed of Ron and Hermione. He dreamed of Ginny. He even dreamed of Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. He dreamed of everyone who had ever touched his life.

Then, the dreams changed. He started dreaming of faceless men and women. He dreamed of dragons.

…...

Harry woke with a start. He blinked against the light shining through his window and yawned as he sat up. He started reaching for his glasses, then froze. He could _see._

Then he realized something else. He clothes were small on him. They had always been a bit baggy, being Dudley's hand-me-downs, but now they were too small on him.

"What the hell?!"

Hedwig hooted from her cage. He glanced at her for a moment and paused. He suddenly decided it would be a good idea to stand.

"Oof!" He fell on his face. He groaned as he propped himself up and glared at his legs, feeling stupid. Of course he would fall, he had grown overnight so it stands to reason that his weight would be different. He stood back up, being more careful and going slowly so as not to fall again.

After he made it to his feet, he walked to the bathroom and locked the door. He moved to relieve his bladder. When he washed his hands, he looked up into the mirror and froze, gasping as he caught his reflection. The changes were so obvious and it scared him.

'What am I?' he thought to himself. He had scales running along his cheekbones, nose, forehead and chin. More scales ran down his neck and disappeared into his shirt. He panicked and quickly yanked his shirt over his head, eyes following the scales down his chest, stomach and sides. He turned around to see the same scales covering his back. The scales continued down into his waistband, so he shoved his pants down. The scales ran over hips, skipped his groin, and went down his legs. The scales were all the same peach color, blending in with his skin.

His hair had also changed. It changed to a darker color and seemed to be a blue color where it hit the light. It was also longer, going down to just below his shoulders.

He looked back at himself in the mirror. He looked like some sort of reptile.

'I don't have wings though.'

A pain shot through his back causing him to inhale sharply. The pain disappeared, leaving behind a terrible itch. He reached back and felt his back. There were two ridges along his shoulder blades. He quickly scratched the first one.

He gasped when it suddenly seemed to pop, the itch disappearing and the wall being sprayed with a gunk mixture of blood, pus, and a clear liquid. He reached for the other one and scratched, with the same reaction. He sighed in relief as the itch went away completely.

He paused and felt along the new appendages that had come out of his back when the ridges popped. He sucked in a breath as his fingers brushed them. They were extremely sensitive.

He carefully stretched them out, working the new muscles as he spread them. He quickly stepped into the shower and carefully washed them, being gentle. After he showered, he stepped out and carefully dried his new wings. Now he could see them more clearly.

They were pitch black with larger scales than on his body. They glittered in the light and he breathed heavily at the sight. He straightened up and paused.

"How the hell am I supposed to hide this?!"

At that thought, his wings disappeared into his back, a slight sucking noise emanating from them as they did so. His scales easily melted into skin, following his wings and he gave a sigh of relief. Now to find out what he was…...

But first he had to clean the wall or the Dursleys would kill him.


	3. Note From Author

I apologise for not updating for so long. I started college and have been busy between that, and homework as well as volunteering and job searching. It's been busy. I've also been struggling with depression and severe writer's block.

I will not be posting anymore chapters on here. I will be putting this story onto Archives of Our Own as well as continuing the story there.

Thank you for your attention and time!

\- Firefoxzoom


End file.
